Acheron and Alexandra
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is half Fey and half Daimon. She meets the great Acheron, and turns his whole world upside down. Did I mention that she is Stryker's daughter?
1. Prologue

I don't own anything by Sherrilyn Kenyon. That includes the Dark Hunters, Were Hunters, Dream Hunters, Daimons, and Acheron. I only own Alexandra. Any scenes from the books are Sherrilyn Kenyon's, not mine.

_The Destroyer is not _

_Dead,_

_She is simply_

_Waiting._

_For the one day to _

_Come,_

_Where the humans will start_

_Praying._

_With her arrival the fires of Hell _

_Will come alive,_

_Death, Darkness, Destruction_

_By her side._

_Everyone, human or not, _

_Will suffer. _

_She, the Destroyer, will watch them_

_Die._

_Her vessel will be _

_The one,_

_Yin and yang make her body _

_Whole._

_She will become the _

_Destroyer,_

_When Miko and Daimon wage war _

_For Her soul. _

**Prologue**

AD 1993 New Orleans

A little girl, seven years of age, woke with a cry, panting from being in the throes of a nightmare. She rose from the bed, tears streaming down her face from her eyes (one black and one white), framed by a mass of dark brown shoulder length curls. She walked out of her room, through the hallway, towards her mother.

_Mommy will make it better_. She thought as she neared the living room. She stopped as she heard noises; the sounds of someone struggling.

"Where is she, Max?" A man with black shoulder length hair asked as he slammed her against the wall. _What's going on? _The little girl asked. _Why is that man hurting my mom?_

"You will never get her, Stryker. You may be her father, but she knows how bad you are. She will never go with you." Max spat in his face.

"Mommy? What's going on?" The two adults turned and gazed at the little girl. Max's eyes widened in fear; a smirk appeared on Stryker's face.

"So, this is my daughter." Stryker laughed as Max struggled against his grip.

"Alexandra! Run baby girl!" Max's calls were stopped by a cry as Stryker sank his teeth into her throat.

"Mommy!" Alexandra didn't know what to do. She watched helplessly, tears streaming down her face as she watched her mother die before her eyes.

Stryker tossed Max's body aside when he was done with her.

"Run…Alex..." Max said with her last breath.

"Now, Alexandra. Come with your daddy now." Stryker neared the girl.

Alexandra shook her head as she took several steps away from Stryker.

"No. You are a bad man. You killed my mommy." With that, she ran out of the apartment.

It was pouring rain outside. Alexandra ran on, barefoot, wearing only pajamas, soaked. She dared not look behind her. She knew he was pursuing her.

"Help me! There is a bad man after me!" No one heeded her pleas.

Alexandra ran into an alley, where several men and women surrounded her. "You naughty girl. You don't run from your daddy." Stryker laughed as he neared Alexandra.

"No! Stay away." One of the men grabbed her. She struggled. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, fog swirled around them. "I am surprised that you would stoop so low as to torture children, Stryker."

Stryker growled as he gazed upon the newest arrival. He was almost seven feet tall, with long black hair. He wore all black, and had sunglasses on even though it was night. To Alex, he looked like a god.

_Help me_. She screamed in her mind.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus," Stryker called. "This is none of your concern. She is mine. I have a right to her. You can't stop me."

Acheron moved quickly, snatching Alexandra from the Daimon's grasp. "I don't think that she wants to go with you. Do you?" He asked the

girl he now held in his arms.

Alexandra shook her head rapidly. "I don't want to go with him. He is a bad man. He killed my mommy."

The look Acheron gave Stryker was murderous. "Leave Stryker. You are not going to take this little girl." Power radiated off of Acheron in waves.

_Wow. He is strong. He can make the bad man go away._ Alexandra held tight to him.

Acheron smiled reassuringly to her. _Don't worry, little one._

Stryker opened a portal to Kalosis. "This isn't over, Acheron. I will get my daughter." With that, they were gone.

Acheron set the girl down. "You can hear my thoughts?" She asked.

He nodded. "As you can hear mine. You are telepathic, aren't you?"

Alexandra gazed up at him as he knelt before her. "My mommy was Fey."

"And your dad?" He asked.

Alexandra shrugged. "That man says he's my dad. I don't like him."

He laughed. "Neither do I, little one." He picked up Alexandra once more, and started walking down the street.

"Now, how about we take you to a nice, safe place."

Worry marred Alexandra's face. "He won't find me?"

Acheron shook his head. "No he won't. I promise."

"My name is Alexandra." She said as they walked.

"Hi Alexandra," he smiled at her. "My name is Acheron. You can call me Ash."

The two made it to an orphanage. Acheron set the child down, and after making arrangements for her with the director, started to walk off.

"Wait!" Acheron turned to gaze at her, running towards him. "Can't I stay with you?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

He knelt down, where she grabbed him and held on. "I am sorry, little one. You will be better off here than with me. Be strong for me, okay?"

Alexandra nodded. She released him, and pulled off one of the gold necklaces that were around her neck. It had a key on it.

"Here." She said as she placed it around his neck. "I have the other half."

She pulled out the other necklace, which had a locket on it. "This way, we will have no choice but to meet again."

"Alright. Until we meet again, Alexandra." She watched as her savior walked off into the night.

Alexandra didn't stay at the orphanage for long. Before the night was done, Stryker and his Daimons were able to apprehend her, torching the orphanage. Everyone died, and there was no sign of anyone.

Alexandra grew up in Kalosis. She was forced to endure the harsh training of her father for the next ten years. When she was able to, she escaped, at seventeen, finding her way back to New Orleans. She now fights against Stryker, who is constantly trying to get her back.

This is her story…


	2. Alexandra

AD 2008 New Orleans

I entered my apartment, where I received no welcome. Being who I am, it's best not to get close to anyone. My father had a tendency to destroy those close to me; he enjoys taking them away from me, like he did to my brother, his son.

_**Flashback**_

_"Children are the very thing we live for, aren't they?" Stryker asked. "They bring us joy. Sometimes they bring us pain." _

_Urian frowned even more as his father played with the leather laces holding Urian's blond braid._

_"Of course, you'll never understand the pain I mean, Wulf. Your son won't live long enough to betray you."_

_Before anyone could move, Stryker slashed Urian's throat with his hand that wasn't human anymore. It was in the shape of a dragon's claw._

_He shoved Urian away from him. Urian fell to the floor gasping, holding his hands against his neck to staunch the blood flow while his father faced the Dark Hunters…_

_(Taken from Kiss of the Night)_

_**End flashback**_

"Oh Urian," I cried as I sank to the floor inside my apartment. "I need you now, brother." I moaned.

No matter how hard I cry, he won't appear to comfort me. He's gone, and that is all thanks to 'dear old dad.'

I wiped my tears and rose, walking to the kitchen. I opened my refrigerator where there were some bags of blood.

Even though I am half Fey, I am half Daimon, and that means that I have unfortunately acquired some tastes and traits from my father. That includes his taste for blood, which is more of a never-ending thirst for me. I normally drink human blood, which I receive from blood banks, which is to support my 'disease;' however, there are times where I drink Daimon blood, which sustains me longer.

I pulled out a bag of blood, sank my teeth into it, and moaned as nourishment flowed down my throat.

After I finished, I took a shower and dressed, ready to hunt. To piss off Stryker, I hunt his Daimons, doing my part to bring down the numbers. It's easy, since they are afraid to harm me; they don't want to face Stryker's wrath.

I am dressed in a skirt with slits to my thighs, a mid-driff top with flowing sleeves, all in black. I am also wearing ankle-length boots, also black. My outfit reveals a double bow and arrow tattoo, an exact replica of the one I saw on my savior over fourteen years ago. Another tattoo is on my lower back, of an angel with my face. She has one black wing and one white, to represent who I am: Daimon and Fey.

I fingered the one necklace I had on, with a gold locket hanging. I know that the other half is out there, with him. Acheron Parthenopaeus.

"We will meet again, Ash."

I placed a dagger in my boot, and had a pair of sais strapped to one side of my waist. I also had a handgun on the other side of my waist, and a shotgun on my back. Guns are fun, but I prefer to get up close and personal against the Daimons, especially when I am hungry.

As soon as I am ready, I walked towards the door to my apartment. My body quivered in anticipation, as it always does when I go hunt.

"Time to hunt once again," I said to myself as I walked out the door.

I found myself at Sanctuary, a club that houses humans and non humans. According to my research, Dark Hunters, Were Hunters, and more frequently inhabit this club, so I should fit right in here. I walk towards a bar where I spot one of the bears of the Peltier clan (A/N: The Peltiers are a bunch of bears that own Sanctuary. They respect you as long as you follow the rules. Otherwise, there is hell to pay.)

"And how can I help you, babe?" He gazed upon me as I sat at one of the bar stools.

"Which one are you?" I ask. He is one of the quadruplets of the clan.

"I am called Cherif. And you are?"

"Alex. Anyways, I am on a search for someone. I was wondering if you could help." I watched as his eyes grew suspicious of me.

"That depends, who are you looking for?"

I glared at him. _I am looking for a Dark Hunter, bearswain. _

His eyes widened as soon as he heard my words in his head, especially using the term for a bear Were Hunter. I watched as he turned his gaze to the back of the bar, signaling for someone else to come out.

'Looks like I hit the jackpot,' I say to myself as a woman came out. She was a blonde looking to be in her early twenties, wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What's wrong, Cherif?" I knew that she was aware of what's going on. 'They think that I am an ordinary human. That is a mistake they won't make again.'

"I know who you all are, bearswan," I said to the female, "And I know you can help me. If not, I will just find my answers elsewhere."

She nodded. "Very well. Come with me." I got up and followed her out the back of the bar. We reached a house that was located behind Sanctuary.

"Peltier House, am I right?"

"Yes. By the way, my name is Aimee."

"I am Alex."

"I will tell you what I know if you tell me why you are looking for a Dark Hunter."

I nodded. "Fine."

She led me to the door of Peltier House, where another of the quads was standing guard.

"Move Remi."

He snorted. "She has no access here." He glared at me.

"I am just here to talk to your sister. Then I will be happily on my way."

He continued glaring at me, and then stepped aside. I followed Aimee to her room. As soon as she shut the door, I placed a barrier on it.

"Why did you do that?"

"So we won't get disturbed. I don't plan on telling everyone my story." I said as I sat down on a chair.

She sat down as well, waiting for me to start.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I know all about you because I was forced to learn. Because of my past, I mean."

"Your aura is strange," she said. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized it. "You are Daimon!" With that, she jumped away from me, ready to attack.

"Wait!" I cried, standing up. "I am only half, and I don't follow the Daimons. My mother was Fey. I am the last of an ancient race. I am not a monster like those bastards are."

I sent my memories into her mind, explaining my story. She calmed down a little, after my past was revealed to her. "Ok, I understand. However, I have to ask you to leave. If anyone finds out what you are, they won't hesitate to hurt you."

I nodded. "I just want to find that Dark Hunter who saved me. I have some information vital to him concerning the Daimons."

"The Dark Hunter who saved you long ago is called Acheron. He comes and goes from here. We never know where he is. He just appears and never stays for long."

"Ok, I thank you Aimee." With that, she led me out of the house. With a final wave, I walked into the night.

**(Acheron's POV)**

Another night of killing Daimons. After several millennia, one would think that I would get a rest. But no, the damn gods up above try to spice up the lives down here because they're bored.

'Assholes.' I was currently wearing black baggy pants, a black sweater, and a long leather trench coat.

I am currently walking around the streets, Sanctuary in the distance. I see one of the Peltiers, Aimee, waving to a woman walking into the darkness.

'Something is not right about her. She seems familiar.' I walk towards Aimee.

"Acheron, I was just thinking of you." She said as she turned my way.

"Why?"

"That woman that just left was asking about you. She said she knew you from when she was a little girl."

"What else did she say?"

Aimee sent memories into my head. I found myself back to about many years ago, when I saved that little girl from Stryker. 'Alexandra.'

"Alexandra. That was her. I have not seen her since I placed her into that orphanage." I started walking off.

"Be careful, Dark Hunter. She is half Daimon. Stryker is still searching for her."

I walked off into the night after Alexandra.


	3. Meeting

Note: I don't own the Dark Hunters or the Fey; Sherrilyn Kenyon and C.L. Wilson own them. I only own Alexandra.

(Alexandra POV)

"It seems like I walked endlessly," I said. This city goes on forever. I passed by people partying in the streets (it is Mardi Gras after all), when I caught a scent in the air.

I sniffed. I knew that scent anywhere. "Daimons are near." I smirked. "Time to play."

Being the daughter of a Fey, I am able to wield magic. My mother always told me that there are rare wielders of magic among the Fey; they are called Tairen Soul, and they are masters of all of the magics. Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and the fifth one is Spirit. My mother mastered Air, though she was able to wield the others. I am the first Tairen Soul in centuries, mastering all of the magics early in my life.

I made it to any alley, where I saw several Daimons surrounding a woman.

"No!" she cried. "Stay away!" She struggled against one, but was released when I hit him. She ran off.

"You never learn, do you?" I called as I stood facing them, gathering up my energy, preparing to attack.

"Why are you interfering?" One asked as he looked at me. "You are _his_ daughter, you are one of us. Why are you turning your back on your family?"

I glared at him. "I am not one of you." I released my energy, letting them feel the waves of power. The stepped back in fear. "I am better."

"Is this a private party?" I turned and my eyes widened at the newcomer.

(Acheron POV)

I faced the Daimons, all the while gazing at the woman, Alexandra. She stood up past my shoulders, her boots making her taller. She wore all black, a skirt and a mid driff blouse. Her dark brown waist-length hair was braided. I noticed a double bow and arrow tattoo on her hip.

"This is my kill, Dark Hunter," she spoke. "Do not interfere."

I stepped forward. "Sorry, babe. This is why I am here."

"Stay out of this, Dark Hunter." The Daimon snapped at me.

I scowled. "The name's Acheron." I pulled out my staff, ready to fight.

Before I could blink, flames consumed all but one of the Daimons. The final one was shoved against the wall, held up by Alexandra's hand.

"Call _him_ to aid you," she dared the Daimon.

A bolt hole opened, and a man with black shoulder length hair stepped out. "Alexandra. How nice to see you."

She glared at him. "His fate is yours to decide, Stryker." She gestured to the struggling Daimon in her grasp.

"Kill him. He is useless to me." The Daimon started to protest, but it was in vain as flames consumed him as well.

"What are you doing here, Stryker?" I asked, as I neared the two of them. He smirked. I stopped when I felt Alexandra's hand on my wrist. She shook her head at me.

"I am here for her. She is mine."

"No. I've spent enough time with you to last me a lifetime." She said as she released my hand. "I find myself much better without you."

He glared at her. "You will come back with me. It is your destiny to release her. You will do it."

Alexandra made a face. "Nah. I don't really want to. I think Mi is fine where she is. Plus, I like the fact that I have control over my body."

I laughed. Stryker glared at me. "Stay out of this, Acheron."

Alexandra's eyes flashed red. "Go home, Father." She said in a voice, a blend of human and demon. "Tell Mi that she is staying there, forever. I won't release her."

"I will be back, daughter." Stryker opened a bolt hole, and before he stepped in, he paused. "Oh, by the way, I have a present for you Acheron." He threw something at me. It moved so fast, I couldn't dodge it.

"Shit!" Alexandra moved to intercept it, but she was too late. All of a sudden, I felt pain, everywhere.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I gave you a present, from the Fey. It renders anyone, and I mean anyone, gravely ill for 24 hours. Most don't even survive. I hope you won't." He disappeared.

I fell to the floor, gasping in pain, as sweat beaded down my face, and I grew hot all over.

"You are suffering from the effects of the Spirit curse," Alexandra knelt down and wrapped her arms around me, helping me back up. "It is an illness that is using the Spirit that is around you to attack your body. I will have to watch you in order to ensure you will survive the 24 hours."

She led me to a car that was waiting.


End file.
